Change
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: I knew that it was stupid to like a band mate, let alone date them. The thing is, at this point I don't even care. I guess there's no going back now. Zevie one-shot fluff


**I'm kind of surprised that my first Zevie story got as good of a response as it did – but I'm glad people liked it…**

**Perhaps if I keep getting good responses to my story I'll write more…**

**Anyway, this was inspired by Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac and also by this original song I wrote – I don't think it's all that great but let me know what you think**

**I don't own How to Rock or any of the characters**

**Enjoy and please review**

This could change everything. It could ruin the band and our friendship. Dating Stevie could be a very good thing or a complete disaster. You would think that seeing bands like Fleetwood Mac and what dating could to a band would be enough to deter anyone from dating their band mate. However, I apparently am not one of those people; to be fair neither is Stevie. My name is Zander Robbins and I am officially in love with my band mate Stevie.

Maybe I should start at the beginning and explain how this happened. While I had always had a small crush on Stevie, there was one day that truly changed the way I thought about her. It wasn't as if it were some dramatic life changing experience like both of us being in danger. It was something small, something she did all of the time, but somehow it made me see her differently.

Kacey had got us some gig at a small, but popular, teenage hangout. There was just something about seeing Stevie perform that night that made me realize my feelings were much deeper than a small crush. Between the fact that I couldn't keep my eyes off her and the way she smiled, how much fun she was having, made me realize just how far gone I was. I realized I was in way over my head and there was no going back.

I never realized how something as insignificant a small hug after the show could affect me. At first I thought it was just because of the rush I get from performing, but then it didn't wear off. Usually I could put my feelings behind me and write it off, but after that night I couldn't. I don't even know what it was that caused such a dramatic change, but I knew that it happened and that I couldn't hide from the fact.

While I never planned on telling her, she made it so I couldn't hide it. I guess I can't really blame her because it's truly my fault, I just didn't expect her to come so early. I was in the band room an hour before practice, alone, and I thought that I had time to work on a new song I wrote. It was a song for her and one that I never planned to show to the band because I didn't want the questions that'd come with it.

As I said, it's my fault for practicing it in the band room. It didn't have any notes written, only the lyrics, so I was messing around with it and trying to find a melody that would sound good with it, just incase I ever chose to show it to someone. Unfortunately for me, she did come in and did hear the song, never saying a word until it was over.

_I've got a wandering eye and an open heart_

_But one look from you could tear that all apart_

_You make me want to be a better man_

_When did this happen? When did it all go right?_

_I may never know, but it feels like love at first sight_

_Never thought I'd be one to settle down_

_But I see no one else whenever you're around_

_Baby you've become everything I need_

_If only I could make you see_

_You're making me crazy, making me go insane_

_I'm falling in love with you and hoping you feel the same_

_I may be changing my ways_

_But my love for you will never change_

_I used to think all I needed was a little charm_

_That sweet words was all it'd take to get you on my arm_

_But baby you're different from all the ones before_

_Everything you do and say only makes me want you more_

_You're different; you're beautiful_

_You're everything I want and more_

_Baby you've become everything I need_

_If only I could make you see_

_You're making me crazy, making me go insane_

_I'm falling in love with you and hoping you feel the same_

_I may be changing my ways_

_But my love for you will never change_

_I never thought that I'd settle down_

_But now you're the only girl I want around_

_Baby you've become everything I need_

_If only I could make you see_

_You're making me crazy, making me go insane_

_I'm falling in love with you and hoping you feel the same_

_I may be changing my ways_

_But my love for you will never change_

_You're making me crazy, making me go insane_

_I'm falling in love with you and hoping you feel the same_

_I may be changing my ways_

_But my love for you will never change_

"Nice song," she said from behind me, causing me to jump a little. She could tell I was surprised from the look on my face alone. "Is it about anyone in particular?" she asked, the question I was dreading. I was a bad liar and knew she'd see right through anything I tried to say.

"Yeah," I admitted. It was the truth; I just left out saying who it was. I was silent and she was giving me that look that told me I should continue. I knew that I should tell her because if I didn't she'd probably tell Kacey and have Kacey make me. Kacey wouldn't stop until I tell her, I knew that much.

"Anyone I know?" she asked. I was confused because when I looked into her eyes I thought I saw a little bit of hope. She sat next to me and grabbed my ukulele; "You're not getting it back until I know. I tried to reach for it but she pushed me away, "I told you you're not getting it back.

I sighed, "Yes you know the girl, very well."

"It's not Kacey right? I know you fall for a pretty face but that'd just be weird," she said, a little annoyance in her voice. I looked at her, somewhat surprised by her reaction. Someone like Kacey would immediately think that it was herself, but not Stevie, that was one of the things I loved about her. She was different from the other girls.

"No, but she knows her well too," I said as I looked at her. She smiled at me and I was sure that she was catching on to what I was saying. We didn't say anything, both of us waiting for the other to make a move or say something more. "I think you know who it is Stevie," I said, moving a little closer toward her.

"Is it me?" she asked, a little less confident than the Stevie I was used to seeing. All I did was nod. I wasn't sure how this would change our relationship, if she'd reject me or feel the same, but then she made it very clear when she kissed me. It wasn't just a sweet, chaste kiss. It was passionate and without words she was telling me that she feels the same.

When we pulled away neither of us said a word for a while, but we still had smiles on our faces. "So I guess that means you go on a date with me this Friday?" I asked, it wasn't much of a question though since I was sure she'd say yes.

"Okay," she smiled. "But first that little fan group you've got going on will have to go away," she told me. She could see that she'd just boosted my ego and quickly added, "Don't get all cocky on me, I just don't share."

I laughed and said, "Well, you'll just have to make sure they know I'm taken." She smirked and pulled me up out of my seat and out the door to the courtyard. Before I could say anything she grabbed me and kissed me. "I guess that'd do," I said as I heard everyone start talking about it. It was at that point that I no longer started to care how it'd change everything. We weren't like other people, we had started as best friends and I knew that no matter what happened that'd never change.

**The End**

**So what'd you think? Normally I don't put songs in, but since I wrote it I figured it'd be okay to just this once.**

**This was just a quick one-shot that I wrote so it's probably not very good…just a fluff piece…feedback is appreciated**

**Oh, song is written by me just so we make that very clear…**


End file.
